Dorkily
by spiderswantmetotapdance
Summary: Mako just wanted to do his laundry before Asami came by. Set between ep 5 & 6.


Dorkily

From a prompt on tumblr. :3

**Pairing**: Masami fluff :D

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: Mako dorkily asks Asami to look after Pabu. Set after episode 5 but before 6.

_Well yeah. Here we go again. Masami. :D_

* * *

Honestly, sometimes Mako regretted his decision of allowing Pabu into the family. It had been a moment of weakness, about a year before, and Bolin had just given him those damn _puppy dog eyes _and how could he do anything but cave? It was his little brother, for crying out loud! But at times like these, he wished he didn't let the ferret weasel (hahaha) into his little family.

Let's backtrack a bit, eh?

Mako had _planned_ on going for a lunch date with Asami at around one o'clock, but before that he really needed to get some laundry done. However, he had gotten very little sleep the night before and woke up horrifyingly later than usual, only just managing to make himself look presentable, casting the laundry errand aside for later (Maybe he'd make Bolin do it?), to find Pabu sitting on the mini counter.

Bolin and Korra had gone out for the day to cause mayhem somewhere (he refused to acknowledge the tiny twinge of jealousy) and had somehow _not _brought the ferret along.

Now Mako was left with laundry that _really _needed doing, a downcast yet hyperactive fire ferret, and, or at least he assumed, a rather pretty young woman knocking on his door about half an hour early. He pointed at the animal warningly, saying _Don't you dare move or I'll roast you_ and went off to open the door.

"Good morning, sweetie," Asami greeted cheerfully, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Asami," he smiled easily at her, returning her kiss quickly before adding, "Erm, w-what are you doing here so early? I thought we agreed at one o'clock for our date?" Her eyes lit up.

"Oh! Yes, well, I got done with my errands _much _earlier than I expected and was ambling around the city when I ran into Bolin and Korra. And when I say ran into, I literally mean _ran into_. Not on my moped, oh no," she added quickly, seeing his alarmed expression. "I turned a corner and _WHAM, _I ran right into Korra. She refused to accept my apology, the lovely girl, and then they said that you were in the apartment all alone, so I thought I'd come by earlier." Worry flickered into her eyes, as if just realizing that maybe she shouldn't have come by yet. "Of course, if you're busy I can come back in a little whi-" He cut her off.

"No! Well, not really, I was actually about to go get some laundry done but then I found Pabu just sitting there on the counter…," he gestured vaguely to the ferret on the counter. An idea struck him. "Actually, wait, could you, uhm, look after him while I go really quick? It's just, I really need to get this done, and Agni knows that Bolin won't get back until much later, and…," he saw her eyes go wide and he coughed awkwardly. "Actually…forget I said anything. I'll just take care of it when I get home later," he mumbled the last part, blushing.

He felt a soft hand cup his cheek and he looked up into the leafy green eyes crinkling from a warm smile. "Of course I'll look after him, silly! I know you're super busy lately, what with the championship coming up and all! I would love to look after the sweet little guy," she replied compassionately, blinking prettily before closing her eyes to give him a reassuring kiss. She swayed into the apartment and then turned to him. "Anything in particular I need to worry about while I'm with this little rascal?" She asked, ruffling the ferret's fur as Pabu purred. Mako smiled at the sight and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not really, Bolin already fed him and he'll finish whatever he didn't eat already. As long as you keep him company, he'll be okay," he replies swiftly, grabbing the bag of dirty clothes as he spoke. "Honestly, Asami, you are the _best. " _He gave her a lingering kiss before turning towards the door. "I'll be back soon, I promise!" He added, before darting out the door.

Asami and Pabu turned to each and other, and the former giggled in delight. "You are beyond adorable, you know? You make a lovely team mascot," she cooed, rubbing his fur softly and letting a tinkling laugh escape her lips when he climbed up to her shoulder and nuzzled into her hand. She settled down onto the couch and whistled softly to herself.

It was safe to say that her agreed, nuzzling his small head into her hand.

* * *

I honestly enjoyed that much more than I thought I would have. I'm honestly not that big of a Masami fan, but I guess I love writing relationships. :3

My fics are steadily getting longer, but the next few are literally going to be less than 1,000 words. :3 What can I say, I enjoy writing ridiculously fluffy oneshots when I'm supposed to be paying attention in school. -shrug-

Leave me some love, pretty please! Let me know how I'm doing with the characters. C:


End file.
